I Wanna Know What Love Is Deleted Scene
by Phantom Serenity
Summary: A collection of deleted scenes from my story I Wanna Know What Love Is. For my buddy You Are Love
1. First Time

**Ok so this is a deleted scene, as requested by You Are Love, from my story "I Wanna Know What Love Is", a modern day Erik/Christine story. **

**Of course, I own nothing.**

Erik couldn't wait any longer. As they kissed, he leaned down, scooped her up into his arms, and carried her into the main bedroom. He laid her onto the bed, quickly moving to remove his shirt as Christine reached to take off his slacks. He tugged at her gown, impatient to have it gone. She smiled against his urgent kisses, and leaned forward to help him. As it was pulled away, he stopped for a moment, enraptured by her beauty. She reached her hands out to him, and sang softly "I can't live, with or without you."

He took her hands as he moved closer to her, kissing her gently, but with increasing passion. His hands started moving along her body, and she moaned at his touch. The sound intensified his passion, and their kisses deepened. Christine whimpered as his hands slid down across her breasts, then down her stomach. Erik then pulled away from their kisses for a moment, to watch her face as he stroked her. He gently massaged one breast as his other hand moved lower, finally finding her warmth. She gasped as one, then two fingers entered her.

"Oh, oh God, Erik" she stuttered as his fingers moved in her. Erik grinned as he increased their speed, till she finally bowed upwards, screaming his name. As she came down from her high, she looked at him and whispered "Well don't you look proud of yourself?" He chuckled and leaned in close to whisper "Oh my dear, just you wait." He then moved on top of her, swiftly sliding in. They moaned at the feeling, and Christine whispered "Oh God, Erik, _please," _and pulled him closer, which he hadn't thought possible. Erik moved his arms to wrap around Christine, and he pulled her into an almost sitting position. He started moving slowly, and he growled as she moved in response, creating even more sensation.

She couldn't take it anymore. Christine moved so that Erik ended up on his back, with her straddling him. He looked at her, with a mild surprised expression. She grinned down at him, and then began moving. He growled again, realizing it was his turn to beg. "Christine, please, I need you now!" he moaned. Christine knew she needed him just as badly, and she could not hold back any longer. She began slow movements, allowing the sensations to build. But she was quickly overwhelmed, and it wasn't long before she was moaning in wonderful agony. Erik knew what was coming, and he began thrusting harder to Christine's pleasure. She chanted "Yes, Yes, yes, OH ERIK!" as she reached her climax. Those words tore through the air and Erik couldn't hold back any longer. He thrust one last time and roared as he came.

They lay together, spent completely. After a few moments, Erik roused himself enough to walk shakily into the front room to blow out the candles and retrieve the champagne. When he returned, He saw Christine laying up on the pillows, a certain gleam in her eyes. "You better bring those strawberries, I have big plans for them." She said seductively. Erik was stunned, but quickly shut his jaw and rushed for the strawberries. Who was he to deny his woman her plans?


	2. Wedding Night

**Ok so this will be from the end of Chapter 23. Sit back, have some wedding cake, and enjoy!**

**Wedding Night**

With a low chuckle he started kissing his way down her neck, until he could no longer wait. Erik picked up his bride, kissed her passionately on the lips, and whispered "You are mine, at last." He carried her away to their bedroom for their first night as husband and wife.

Erik had insisted that they wait until Christine be completely healed before they made love again. By the time she was, they were counting down the last few days until the wedding, and both agreed to simply wait. So as he carried her into the room, months of passion and longing were making themselves felt. Erik forced himself to take a few calming breaths as he set her down and she began removing her dress. One lamp lit the room softly, but moonlight was streaming in through the open window, bathing Christine in soft silver light.

As she slid off her dress, Erik took in the familiar sight of her body. He began removing his clothes, but she walked up and whispered "Let me do that." Christine slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and he moved his shoulders back to allow it to slide to the floor. Then she made quick work of his slacks and boxers, causing him to chuckle and ask gently "Impatient, aren't we my dear?" Her response was to start kissing his neck till chills ran down his spine. He started moving her back till her legs hit the bed, and he laid her down.

As he ran his fingers over her body, he stopped at two bumps that were the scars from that horrible night. A troubled look came into his eyes, but was replaced with a smile as he leaned down and kissed each scar gently, then slipping his tongue quickly across them. Christine hissed with pleasure, unaware that those horrible scars could create such an erotic moment. She ran her fingers through his hair as he continued kissing his way down her body, until he couldn't resist teasing her gently with his tongue where she was hot and ready for him. She gasped at the feeling, and he quickly continued, alternating between using his tongue and fingers till she screamed his name. At that sound with one movement he slid himself into her, groaning at her wetness.

She smirked at the sound, loving the sensation of him inside her. When he began moving in a slow rhythm, the smirk fell away as she began moaning in response. He whispered in her ear "Sing for me, my angel." At those words, a shattering orgasm hit her and she cried out with a sound that truly was music to his ears. He held her as she shuddered, halting his movements till she came back down. Then he kissed her slowly as he began moving again. Christine began immediately to move with him, increasing his desire. She lifted her hips and he growled at the increased sensations that caused. Erik responded by moving one hand down to where they were joined, stroking her softly. At that, she started to fall apart again. "Oh, oh, yes more please!" she gasped out. Erik immediately fulfilled his wife's request, moving faster and faster, increasing his stroking of her until she cried out "Oh my God!" and hit another orgasm. When he felt that, he lost control and slammed into her twice more as he began to come, calling her name as he did.

Erik and Christine lay tangled up together, slowly catching their breath. Then she turned slowly, and kissed him tenderly. "I love you Erik." He pulled her close, and pulled a blanket over their bodies. "I love you too, dearest Christine." He said softly as they lay, listening and watching the waves in the bright moonlight.


	3. Making Up

**OK, so here's the Deleted Scene from the end of Chapter 26**

**I own nothing. Except for the ingredients Gerry is using to make cherry cheesecake for reviewers (Hint hint wink wink).**

After they ate dinner, Erik and Christine typically would clean up the kitchen together, then maybe watch a movie or read together. But this was not going to be a typical night. They hurried through the dishes, rushing so that they could head to the bedroom.

Finally the last dish was loaded into the dishwasher, and Christine pressed the 'start' button. As soon as she did, she turned and gasped as Erik quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "I can't wait any longer, my love." He growled in her ear. She shivered in anticipation and delight. Taking her by the hand, Erik pulled her toward the bedroom. When they had made it through the door, he grabbed her and began to pull her clothes off quickly. Christine giggled a bit at the cliché of ripping clothes off of each other, but was distracted by removing his clothes and revealing his body. She moaned appreciatively as she ran her hands across his body.

Erik swallowed, trying to be able to speak intelligibly. The most he was getting out were moans and growls. Then Christine slid one hand down, grasping him gently and sliding her hand up and down, and all thoughts of speech left him. He whispered "Oh, Christine, I can't take any more." He was about to move her to the bed when she knelt in front of him. His jaw dropped as she took his length into her mouth. He groaned again, and tried to pull away. But she would have none of that. She held him in place and hummed gently. The vibrations were too much, and he came almost violently, calling her name.

As soon as he could open his eyes again (He was fairly sure they had rolled back so far into his head that they could see the bed behind him), he looked down to see her smirking at him. He helped her to stand and whispered "You didn't have to do that, my love." She smiled at him and said "I know, but I wanted to." He lifted her onto the bed and said "Well now you're asking for it." Christine raised one eyebrow questioningly. Erik leaned close and murmured "Now you get the pleasuring of your life while I'm getting ready for round two."

Before she could respond, he kissed her deeply, drawing his fingers slowly down her body. She arched up into his touch, aching for more. He gently slid down further, finding her dampness and smiled. She was more than ready, he could tell. With no warning, his tongue quickly was gliding across her warmth, causing her to gasp and cry out "Erik! Oh God!" The sounds only served to urge him on, and he kept it up, pressing one hand on her stomach to keep her from raising herself completely off the bed. As she came, he moaned, intensifying her orgasm.

When she came down from her high, Erik moved up to kiss her again. He was already hard again, a testimony to the time they had spent torturing themselves. He looked at Christine and whispered "We never shut each other out again. I can't live without our passion." She nodded, a lone tear streaking down her face. He kissed that tear as he pressed into her. He waited a mere second before lifting her slightly so that she was partially sitting up. The change in angle made every movement more intense, hitting her in just the right spot. She quickly came again, almost triggering his orgasm as well. Only with much self control did Erik hold himself back.

After a moment to allow Christine to catch her breath, he began to move again. She tried to wrap her arms around him, but the waves were building again, causing her to merely rake her nails down his back. The slight scratches caused Erik to moan, more in pleasure than pain. He started moving faster and harder, calling out "Christine… oh my… baby…" Hearing his voice, husky with desire, made Christine fall, the orgasm shooting through her body as she cried out his name. The combinations of her orgasm with hearing her scream his name finished Erik off, and he came again, this orgasm even more intense than the first.

They lay together afterwards, Christine content to snuggle close into Erik's arms. She looked at him and found that he had fallen asleep. She reached for a blanket to cover them, deciding not to disturb his rest. _'After all that he will need his energy_'she thought, already planning to awaken him in the morning in a very special way. _'Rise and Shine indeed'_ she inwardly chuckled as she too drifted off to sleep.

**Yes, making up had to be that intense. I'm gonna go take a cold shower now. Long, Cold shower.**

**Please review! It will calm me down more than the cold water, I promise!**


End file.
